Complicated
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: Neji and Tenten had just gotten engaged. For the past few months it has been a little hectic planning for the wedding. Time for the big day, but somethings are just plain complicated. How will the wedding work out?


Complicated

Sequel to I Could get used to this and Taking the Next step. No flamesཀ Also R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the story, plot, and anything in here from my imagination.

&Complicated&

&By: CherryBlossom414&

_Sat up in the dark for so long  
Just livin' my life on my own then _

Neji and Tenten have just gotten engaged. For the past few months it has been a little hectic planning for the big day. "Hey Sakura, this bouquet or this one?"Tenten asked. Sakura responded. "Umm, I like the first one, Tenten."The first bouquet of flowers consisted of white and pink roses.

_Right up out of the blue  
Bumped into you _

"I like them too, thanks Sakura."Tenten said. "No problem."Said the pink haired kunoichi. "Remind me to thank Ino later for making these flower arrangements."Tenten said. Sakura nodded. On the other side of town the guys were also busy.

_I was so amused  
By your smile boo_

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gai-sensei, Asuma, Gaara, Iruka, Hiashi, Tenten's dad and Kakashi were looking for tuxedos. "Hey Shino, I bet I can make you laugh."Lee said. "Yea right bushy brows."Shino said. "Fine, try and make me laugh let's see who's funnier and full of YOUTHཀ"Lee said.

_Want you to call my phone  
So me you can talk just a lil' more_

Neji was called over by Kiba to ask something, he walked away from Lee. "Gomen Kiba, I'll be right there."Shino said. Lee started to laugh hysterically. "Lee stop making so much noise or we're going to get kicked out."Neji said. "B-But Shino started it."Lee said while pointing at Shino. "Shino's being quiet and talking to Kiba."Neji said. "Well, Mr.Hyuga are you happy that you are going to marry my daughter?"Tenten's dad asked. "Yes, very much sir. Just in case I want you to know that I do love your daughter."Neji said.

"Hmm, don't worry I can tell you love my daughter dearly, and also call me dad not sir makes me sound old."Tenten's dad said. "Soooo, I was just wondering when you and Tenten are planning to give me some grandchildren?"Tenten's dad asked. "Hmm, I-I think m-maybe after the h-honeymoon."Neji said. Tenten's dad patted Neji's back hard. "Good you two work on that."Tenten's dad said.

_I didn't know what to do I was feelin' you  
Hopin' you would be cool of hangin' out to _

Lee stopped and tried to act serious. Then it started to get hectic again. "Hey Sasuke, who are you going to marry huh huh?"Naruto asked. "I'm not telling you dobe."Sasuke said. Naruto was furious. "Sasuke-temeཀ TELL MEཀ TELL MEཀ"Naruto yelled. "Dobe, you better shut up or we're going to get kicked out."Sasuke said.

_I don't know what happened  
Got people steady askin _

"I'll get it out of you. BELIEVE ITཀ"Naruto yelled. The tailor working there started to get real impatient. "Excuse me, you with the blonde hair and whiskers on the side of his face, do you mind if you could keep it down a notch?"The tailor said. "Hmff fine."Naruto said sulking. Kakashi was reading make- out paradise, while Gai was talking to him.

_How u go to sleep mad one day  
The next wake up so happy? _

"Oh kakashi I'll get you someday you hear me, and not to mention that my team is way better than yours, there so much cooler than you just like me."Gai said. Kakashi turned his head to Gai. "Hmm, did you say something?"Kakashi said. "I'll get you for this Kakashi you win this time."Gai said.

_Love works like magic  
And it's so true my mind can't grasp it _

"Uhh, hey Neji can I go I'm not really having a lot of fun plus Lee and Naruto are being very troublesome."shikamaru said. "Sure, I wish I could too but this is my wedding so yea."Neji said. After about three hours of talking and looking for tuxes, all the guys went home except Neji. Neji wanted to go

home but he knew he had to pick up Tenten for dinner.

_I'm just glad that I've got you in my life_

Neji drove his car to Tenten's apartment. He had extra keys so he opened her door to her apartment and went upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.(A/n: Aww how polite lol). Tenten knew who it was so she let him.

/_Flashback/_

_Tenten was over at Neji's_

_Neji: "Hey why don't I gove you the spare keys to my house?"_

_Tenten: "Why?"_

_Neji: "We've been dating already for a year I think I should give them to you, in case you need to get inside my house for some reason, I guess"_

_Tenten: "Well that does make some sense, I'll give you mine too."_

_Neji: "I win again__ཀ"_

_Tenten: "Neji, no, no don't do that ever again."_

_Neji: "Sorry"_

_Neji picks up Tenten._

_Tenten: "Neji Hyuga put me down right now__ཀ"_

_Neji: "Say it__ཀ"_

_Tenten: "No, I won't."_

_Neji: "Say it."_

_Tenten: "Can we stop this?"_

_Neji: "no."_

_Tenten: "Neji..."/Tenten was boiling angry/ "Put me down, now__ཀ"_

_Neji: "Not unless, you say I win"_

_Tenten: "fine, you win this time."_

_Neji places Tenten down gently on the couch._

_Neji: "I told you I'd win."_

_Tenten: "No you didn't you were gloating, you never said you were gonna win."(A/n: Ahh, couples and their little contests.)_

_Neji: "Still even though, I won. Now where's my prize?"_

_Tenten/sighs/ "Fine." /Tenten kisses Neji softly/ "There you got your prize, happy?"_

_Neji: "Yes, very"_

_\End Flashback\_

"Come in _Neji_."Tenten said. 'Damn, how'd she know it was me? Ugg I wanted to surprise her.'Neji thought. Neji opened the door. He found Tenten in a mint ice cream colored towel picking out outfits. "Hey baby."Neji said. "Hey sweetie."Tenten said. Neji gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. "You still want to go to dinner?"Tenten asked.

_I think bout us (all the day)  
Dream about ya (always)_

"Nah, I don't think so anymore. I'll have dinner here with you and I'll stay overnight."Neji said. Tenten nodded. Tenten got dressed in her house clothes. Grey cotton shorts that were up to her knee and a plain white shirt. Tenten and Neji both went downstairs to help each other cook dinner. While Tenten was setting up the table, Neji hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you."Neji whispered in her ear.

_Love aint always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _

Tenten stopped what she was doing. She turned her body around and kissed Neji. "I love you too."Tenten said. Both of them broke from the kiss to eat dinner. They sat across each other. They shared a few jokes and laughs. "Only a few more weeks huh?"tenten said. "Yea only three weeks left till you're my wife."Neji said. Tenten smiled. Tenten was about to clean up until Neji spoke up. "I'll clean up."neji said. Tenten nodded.

_Im lovin it don't take long  
People speculating that it wont last long _

Tenten walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Neji was done cleaning up then he sat down next to Tenten. Neji hugged her. "Neji I can't wait till I'm your wife."Tenten said. Tenten layed her head on Neji's chest. "Hey I'm kinda tired let's go to bed now."Neji said. Tenten nodded. She was about to get up until she was surprised by Neji picking her up. Neji picked her up bridal style up the stairs to Tenten's room. Neji changed into something more comfortable. Neji wore a white shirt and his grey pajama pants.

_But that just can't be true  
Cause I've been lovin' you _

Both of them went to bed in each other's arms. The next morning Tenten woke up at exactly at 11:00. She had to meet the girls to get her wedding dress and help everybody pick out theirs. She was about to get out of bed until she felt strong arms hold her back. "Neji, honey I have to go and meet the girls, I have to also get my wedding dress."tenten said. "Do you have to go?"Neji said. "Yes, or else I won't have a wedding dress."Tenten said. "Can you stay for a few minutes more?" Neji asked.

_Like you never knew that I could do  
I will never let go gotta hold on_

She gave Neji a kiss. "Happy?"Tenten asked. "Yea, but I'll be more happier when you're my wife."Neji said.Tenten got dressed. She wore dark slimming blue jeans and a green polo. Neji walked with Tenten downstairs. They bid their goodbyes. "Bye, Neji I Love y-."Tenten was cut off by Neji. Neji kissed her before she could speak. "Bye, I Love you too."Neji said as he closed the door.

_Cause u den made me and  
Your happy home _

Tenten left her apartment and went to the shop where she had to meet up with the girls. Tenten drove her car until she got there. She had a silver BMW S-10(A/n: I think that's what the car's called XD). She parked her car and walked into the shop. Tenten walked in and expected who she should see. Sakura her maid of honor, and all of her bridesmaids Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune, Karen(my other bud),Stephanie(Erika's little sisiter),LooSUrxinxDiego(aka Suki.), Erika(my bud) and Tenten's mom. "Hey guys."Tenten said. "Hey."Everybody said cheerfully.

_And I give all me to u, I do  
Whatever you ask me too _

Tenten's mom walked up to Tenten. "Oh look at my baby, I can't believe your getting married. Now it's only a matter of time until you and Neji have kids."Tenten's mom said. Tenten was kinda embarrassed, her face was red like a tomato. "Mom not allowed!"Tenten said. "Sweetie I wasn't trying to embarrass you but it will happen."Tenten's mom said. Tenten went up to Ino. "Ino, you have everything done right all the flower orders for the wedding?"Tenten asked.

_Cause boy you're my  
Biggest blessin _

"Yup everything is done now all we need is you too to get married.."Ino said. Tenten laughed. "Yea, don't worry that will be very soon."Tenten said. Tenten was spinning her cars keys around her finger. "Is anyone hungry?"Tenten asked the girls. All of them nodded. "Okay then why don't we get some lunch?"Tenten asked again. Half of the girls raced to Tenten's car. "Tenten the wedding is on April4th right?"Hinata asked. "Yea, in three weeks, and also we better get to my car before the others do."Tenten said.

_They can keep on askin'  
How I go to sleep mad one day _

Hinata giggled. Tenten and Hinata went outside. They were all fighting on who was going to drive. "Let me drive I'm excellent at driving!"Ino yelled. "No, no let me anyway I'm the hokage anyway so you have to listen to me."Tsunade said. "No, you can't sorry Tsunade but I think you already drank today so no. Remember don't drink and drive."Sakura said. "I don't care!"Tsunade said. "Everybody stop!"Tenten yelled. Everybody stopped. "Ok, this is how it's going to work I can have four people in my car including me so five. I will bring four of you and the rest we'll meet you there."Tenten said.

_The next wake up so happy?_

Everybody nodded. "Ok, and also after we're all done eating we'll all meet back here to try on our dresses. Is that clear?"Tenten said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who's going in your car?"Sakura asked. "Hmm, let's see. Sakura, my mom, Hinata, and Ino."Tenten said. They all got in her car. Tenten drove them to the nearest café'. Tenten parked her car in front of the café'. She already found the rest of the girls there. All the girls who were invited followed Tenten into the café'. All the girls ate and went back to the shop to try on their dresses.

_Well love works like magic_

Back at the shop, Tenten went into the dressing room and tried on her dress. It was a beautiful sight to see. Her dress was a traditional white. The straps were hanging off her slim shoulders. The dress was slimming for her, it was hugging her body but it wasn't too tight. Her veil was also white and to hold it down was a crystal and diamond tiara. The tiara was just the perfect size. (A/n: I would have never guessed Tenten wearing a dress someday). The bottom of the dress was trailing along her while she was walking around. "Tenten you look beautiful, I give you my best wishes for the marriage."Erika said.

_And it's so true my mind can't grasp it_

"Tenten, thank you for inviting me to your wedding, I really appreciate it."Suki said. "Thank you, and your welcome. A friend of the author is a friend of mine."Tenten said. Tenten took off the dress, she approved of it and so did everyone else. Everybody tried on their bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were not strapless. The straps were crisscross in the back and in the front they were a straight cut. The dresses were a light pink like cherry blossoms. "Guys I love the dresses, they're perfect."Tenten said. "It's the color of cherry blossoms. See this is my favorite flower like me and Izzy."Erika said.(A/n: Erika's one of my best friends. And my nickname is Izzy.). "happy to hear that."Sakura said. She was smiling. She liked it that Erika and her friend's favorite flower was a cherry blossom.

_I'm so glad that you made me your wife_

All the girls were done trying on the dresses and having a nice lunch. Tenten went home after all that. Tenten drove to her apartment and parked her car. She opened the door to her apartment and found a napping Neji on the couch. "Neji, sweetie wake up, I'm home."Tenten said sweetly. "Give me five more minutes **mom**"Neii said. Neji was really awake he was just pretending. He knew Tenten would get a little angry on what he had called her, but that was his plan.

_I think about us(all the day)_

"Excuse me?"Tenten said. Tenten started to kiss Neji. She knew Neji was only pretending. "Do I look like you **mom** now?"Tenten asked. Neji opened his eyes, he had blown his cover. Neji sat up. "You look like my wife."Neji said. Tenten smiled. "So what did you do while I was gone?"Tenten asked. "Well some of the guys came, over. I hope that was okay with you."Neji said.

_/Flashback/_

_Neji heard someone knock the door._

_Neji opened the door. He found Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee_, _Kiba, and Naruto._

_Naruto was eating ramen._

_Sasuke: "Oh, hey Neji."_

_Neji: "uhh, hi. Wait what are you guys doing here?"_

_Shikamaru: "Well some of the girls are bothering us and being kind of troublesome."_

_Kiba: "And we came to have a little chat with you."_

_Neji: "umm, you know this is_**Tenten's **_apartment right?"He emphasized her name._

_Sasuke: "Yea, we know. We went to your place and you weren't there, so we figured you were at Tenten's apartment."_

_Naruto: "so can we come in?"_

_Neji: "Yea, come in."_

_/All guys walked into the apartment/_

_Naruto: "wow,Tenten has a nice apartment, it's like a small penthouse."_

_Neji: "Glad you like it."_

_/All guys sat on the couch/_

_Neji: "So what did you guys come over to talk about?"_

_Naruto: "Dunno, we just came to talk. You know cause you're gonna be single for like only three weeks more."_

_Neji: "Yea I know but I'm looking forward to it. I'm tired of all those fan girls anyway."_

_Sasuke: "Same here." _

_Shikamaru: "So, you love her right?"_

_Neji: "Yea. I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't."_

_Kiba: "Cool."_

_/Everybody sweatdropped/_

_Naruto: "oi, Neji did I tell you that Hinata-chan and I are dating?"_

_Kiba: "Idiot. You weren't suppose to tell him."_

_Neji: "I guess it's okay. But he doesn't have to deal with me. He has to deal with Hiashi."_

_Lee: "SO HOW'S NOT SO SINGLE LIFE?"_

_Neji: "I said before I like it. No more fan girls."_

_Neji: "Lee, don't you love Sakura?"_

_Lee: "Yea, but there's one thing in my way."_

_Neji: "And that would be?"_

_/Sasuke starts to sweat nervously/_

_Lee: "Well. It's Sasuke. He loves her too. And I also heard he was planning to ask her out."_

_Neji: "Really, so that's why I saw you at the j-."Neji was cut off by Sasuke's hand._

_Sasuke: "Yea, yea the grocery store."_

_Neji: "I wasn't finished."_

_Sasuke: "Neji I'll see you at the wedding."_

_/Sasuke walks out of the door/_

_The guys: "Well we better get going bye Neji"_

_Neji: "Bye."/Neji closed door/_

_\End Flashback\_

"Yea, yea I don't mind the guys were over, when I was over your house the girls came over."Tenten said. "Really they did?"Neji said. "Yea, I hope it was okay with you."Tenten said. "Yea, that's fine. We're even anyway."Neji said.

/_Flashback/_

_Tenten was at Neji's house, he was at Sasuke's._

_/Tenten opened the door/_

_Tenten: "Oh hey guys"Tenten was wearing a 3/4 cut sleeve white and silver polo. The sleeves were a sliverish greyish color and the rest around her torso was white. She wore denim dark washed bermuda shorts. _

_Sakura: "Hi, can we come in?"_

_Tenten: "Yea, come in."_

_Ino: "We came to hang even if it was your fiance's house."_

_Hinata: "S-So L-Let's G-go u-upstairs then"_

_/The girls went upstairs/_

_Ino: "So this is Neji's room?"_

_Tenten: "Yea, there's three more bedrooms."_

_Sakura: "Really?"_

_Tenten: "Yea for now we use them as guest bedrooms."_

_Ino: "You don't use them, for you know _**anything else**_?"She was doing are quotes with her fingers._

_Tenten: "OHH! He he umm we use Neji's room for that."_

_Hinata: "Can we look around Tenten?"_

_Tenten: "Yea go ahead."_

_/Girls walked into Neji's room/_

_Sakura: "Wow this is a big bed."_

_/Tenten jumps on the bed/_

_Ino: "Yea this is bed is also really soft."_

_Tenten: "Yea, it is. That's why I like it."_

_Ino: "So you guys use this bed right?"_

_Tenten: "Yea, wait why are you asking me this kind of stuff?"_

_Sakura: "Dunno, I guess we want to see what's going on in your love life."_

_/Tenten heard the door open/_

_Tenten: "guys hide!"_

_/Tenten went dowstairs/_

_Neji: "Hey glad you're here."_

_Tenten: 'oh crap the girls are here'Tenten thought.'_

_Tenten: "Hey, what are you doing home so early?"_

_Neji: "I knew you were at my house. I wanted to surprise to you."_

_Tenten: "Well I'm surprised, umm I'll be upstairs."_

_Neji: "Okay, I'll be upstairs in a minute."_

_/Tenten ran up the stairs/_

_Sakura: "What happened?" _

_Tenten: "Neji came home early, he'll be upstairs in a minute you guys better leave."_

_Ino: "Got it."_

_Sakura heard footsteps._

_Sakura: "OMG! Neji's coming Hide!"_

_Tenten stuffed Sakura, Ino, and hinata in the closet._

_Tenten: Must act normal!"_

_Tenten went to the dresser and looked in the mirror. She was brushing her hair, right now it was down from all the panicking. She knew Neji was already in the room. Neji went behind Tenten and hugged her from behind. _

_Neji: "There you are."Neji whispered into her ear. Tenten thought quickly._

_Tenten: "So sweetie how was your day?"Neji started to kiss her neck._

_Neji: "it was fine, but it could have been better with you."_

_Sakura: "Aww how sweet is he?"Sakura whispered._

_Ino: "He is very sweet."Ino whispered._

_Hinata: "W-we have t-to find a way out."Hinata whispered._

_Sakura saw Tenten's face in the mirror, she was making face expressions. She knew what to do, she would keep Neji distracted and they would leave._

_Neji: "You okay?"_

_Tenten: "Yea, yea I'm fine."Tenten started to kiss Neji furiously._

_Neji pinned her against the wall and was kissing her. Tenten was mouthing the word go to Sakura._

_Sakura: "Guys come on, we better go plus we don't want to ruin the moment for these two."Sakura whispered._

_/Sakura stepped out of the closet/_

_Neji stopped kissing Tenten._

_Tenten: "W-what's wrong?"She asked nervously._

_Neji: "Oh it's nothing. Oh I forgot I have a surprise for you. Let me go get it."_

_It was as Neji never saw Sakura. But he never saw her.(A/n: Dumbo.)_

_Tenten: "Okay guys you can't go downstairs cause Neji is down there, so I guess you have to go out the window."_

_Ino: "Wow, Neji's kinda weird. He catches people at the wrong time."_

_Sakura: "Whatever, we better go before Neji finds us."_

_/The girls went out the window/_

_All the girls, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were already out the window and on the tree branch._

_Ino: "Hey Mrs.Hyuga, your husband is outside of the house."_

_Tenten: "W-what! Let me see."Tenten looked out of the window, she saw Neji getting something from his car a small red velvet box. He closed the car door and started walked back into the house. The tree branch started to break._

_Sakura: "Oh no. The branch is starting to break."_

_Ino: "This is not good."_

_Hinata held on to the trunk of the tree._

_Sakura and Ino: "AHHHHHHH!"They fell on the ground, in front of Neji._

_Sakura: "Hi Neji!"_

_Neji: "Uhh, hey. Wait what are you guys doing in the tree?"_

_Ino: "No, no Sakura Is bad at climbing trees. We were walking and I dared her I can touch that branch right there first. I thought it would help her climbing phobia." _

_Sakura: "We're sorry if we're bothering you, we better go now, bye neji."Sakura and Ino walked away. _

_Neji: "Hey Tenten, your friends are here!"Neji yelled before Ino and Sakura could get away."Tenten heard Neji. She looked out the window._

_Tenten: "Oh hey, guys!"Tenten yelled. _

_Ino: "Hey! Sorry for dropping in but we better go now bye!"_

_Neji walked back into the house. Hinata jumped off the tree trunk she was holding and ran away with Sakura Ino._

_Tenten: "Thank god, they are okay."Neji was behind Tenten trying to make him not noticible. He put his hands on her eyes so she couldn't see. _

_Tenten: "Neji what are you doing!"_

_Neji: "Showing you my surprise, no keep your eyes closed."They sat down on the bed._

_Tenten: "Can I see my surprise now?"_

_Neji: "Hold on, okay now open your eyes."Tenten openned her eyes. Neji opened the velvet red box. _

_Tenten: "Neji it's beautiful."_

_Neji: "Glad you like it." Neji put the necklace around her neck. It was a gold chain with a gold heart, a kunai, and a shuriken._

_\End flashback\_

"So your okay with the girls coming over?"Tenten asked again. "Yea, I'm fine with it." Tenten yawned. "You look tired we better get to bed."Neji said. Tenten nodded. She was too tired so he carried her up to bed. Neji looked at her neck. He saw the necklace he gave her on that day. "Glad you still have it."Neji whispered. When they guys came over and Tenten and Neji had their wacky flashbacks that was March 15th. Today was the day. Today's current date was April 4th. Neji and Tenten both woke up but in different beds. Neji was at his house and Tenten was at her apartment. Tenten got some of her stuff packed because she was moving in with Neji. Tenten woke up, took a shower, dressed up and left. Tenten wore white cropped sweat pants and a mint ice-cream colored t-shirt.

_Dream about ya(always)_

Tenten left to go to the salon and eat breakfast with all the girls like before when she went to try on her dress.She arrived at the salon. She got her nails and hair done(A/n: I"m shocked).Then Tenten went to eat breakfast at a café' with them. Tenten got her hair loosely curled, and her nails were painted clear. The top half of Tenten's hair was tied. All the bridesmaids had their hair done except Temari. The girls were driven to Hinata's mansion.

The wedding was held in Hinata's backyard. Everything was set up. The flowers, the chairs, the tent for the reception, and mostly the most important people, the bride and groom. When they got there Tenten went upstairs to change. Neji woke up, took his shower, ate breakfast, and went straight to Hinata's mansion. Neji went upstairs to the guest bedroom and changed into his tuxedo. Tenten was nervous. "Guys, do you think I look okay?"Tenten asked. "Yea, you look great don't worry."Sakura said. "You know you're telling me to not worry but I am, I'm nervous."Tenten said pacing around Hinata's room. "Don't worry it's probably pre-wedding jitters."

_Love ain't always Com-pli-cat-ed_

Ino said. Neji and Sasuke went downstairs. They took their places by the priest. Tenten walked downstairs she almost tripped. "T-Tenten c-calm d-down."Hinata said. Everybody was ready to begin. Everyone took their seats. There are two sides. One side for Neji's family and the other for Tenten's family. The wedding has begun. The ring bearer walked in. It was a little boy, Tenten's cousin. Then walked in the flower girl, throwing pink rose petals down the aisle. Then next maid of honor walked in. Sakura shone with beauty but not as much as Tenten. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Then all the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Then finally Tenten started to walk down the aisle with her father by her side. Neji started to get nervous. "You look beautiful."Tenten's dad whispered. "Thank you."Tenten said. "To tell you I actually like Neji, he's a good man."Tenten's dad said. "Dad I've known since I was in the academy so have you, so of course you like him."Tenten whispered. Tenten's dad laughed quietly. Tenten looked beautiful and Neji agreed. At he end of the aisle Tenten stopped and Turned to Neji.

The priest spoke. "We are gathered here today to unite these two people in holy matrimony."This was the time where Tenten and Neji would say their vows. Neji went first. "Tenten, I'm glad to be here with you on our wedding day. I was happy when you were my girlfriend and no-one's else's. But at that time I felt like it should be time for me to settle down and get married. I figured you were the perfect person for that. First of all I love you, and you love me back. I was hoping it would work out and it did. Today you are giving me what I wanted **you** to be my wife, not anyone else. And also I had a feeling this is what fate had planned for us."Tenten smiled. It's true, this was fate, and he always talks about it anyway.

_Boy you make me feel so beautiful_

It was Tenten's turn to speak her vows. "Neji I truly love you and you know that. I've had a crush on you before we were on the same team but I kept it hidden. I was happy we became close friends and you gave me your trust. I know trust doesn't come easily for you but you gave it to me. Neji my little crush turned into something more. **Love**. One day I realized I was in love with you. Then therefore I decided I wanted to spend my rest of my life with **you.** I want us to worry together, eat meals together, most of all settle down and spend our lives **together**. And one last thing I also want to settle down like you and someday have kids."Tenten and Neji smiled. Neji placed the wedding ring on Tenten's finger where her engagement ring was. Tenten placed the gold ring on Neji's wedding finger.

"Do you Neji, take Tenten as your wife. Through sickness and in health, through poorness and in wealth. To love her with all your heart and stay by her side no matter what?"The priest said. "I do"Neji said holding Tenten's hands. "Do you Tenten, take Neji as your husband. Through sickness and in health, through poorness and in wealth. To love him with all your heart and stay by his side no matter what?"The priest said again. "I do"Tenten said. "Congratulations, I would like to present you Mr. And Mrs.Hyuga. Neji you may kiss the bride."The priest said. Neji kissed Tenten immediately after the priest said that. After those few seconds Tenten grabbed his hand and they ran down the aisle.

_And I ain't ever gonna let you go_

Everyone exited the area where the wedding was taken place and went into the gigantic white party tent. The reception was taken place there. There was a white table and in the middle of the table was sitting Neji and Tenten. Naruto made an announcement. "Ok, ok hey everyone how we are we all doing?"Naruto said into the microphone. The crowd was yelling and clapping. "We all know, we're here for a special reason. To celebrate Neji and Tenten, our newlyweds. I think it's time to cut the cake, damn I hope it's ramen flavor."Naruto said. "Naruto sorry it's not ramen flavor, if it would be that will just be gross. The flavor of the cake is vanilla and chocolate butter cream, sorry Naruto." Neji said to Naruto.

_People say, they say how it's supposed to go_

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and both of them walked up to the cake. Both hands on the knife, they cut the cake together. They put each a piece of the cake onto their plates, until Tenten smushed a small piece of cake into Neji's face. Tenten was laughing. "Oh no you don't get away that easily"Neji said. Neji grabbed her and kissed her. Tenten kissed off some of the cake off Neji's lips. While doing this they received awww's from the crowd. Neji smushed some cake into Tenten's face. They kisssed again. "Oh, ok guys get a room."Naruto said into the microphone. Neji glared at Naruto. "Ok, ok I'm sorry but I think it's time for the newlyweds first dance."Naruto said again.

_But I refuse to believe_

Neji and Tenten cleaned their face of the cake. Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and walked her to the middle of the gigantic white tent. Lee played the music. He played Darekano Negaiga Kanau Koro by Utada Hikaru. (A/n: In english that means When someone's wish comes true.). Neji and Tenten started to slow dance. A seconds later others joined them on the dance floor. Naruto asked Hinata to dance. Sasuke wanted to ask Sakura but had some trouble but he went for it. "Hey Sakura, may I have this dance."Sasuke said. "Really, you want to dance?"Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke led her to the dance floor and slow danced.

_Cause it happened to me_

Tenten turned her head and saw Sasuke dancing with a very blushing Sakura. "Hey Neji."Tenten said. "Yea?"Neji said. "Look over there, it's Sasuke and Sakura **dancing**. Looks like someone's wish came true."Tenten said. "Yea, I bumped into him while I was buying your ring."Neji said. "Looks like someone is going to get married very soon."Tenten said. Neji laughed. "I guess so."Neji said. Everyone stopped dancing including Neji and Tenten. They sat down where they were before. "OK, EVERYONE TIME TO GIVE THE NEWLYWEDS THEIR GIFTS!"Lee yelled into the microphone. "Uh, Neji sweetie what's with Lee? I don't remember him being this loud."Tenten said. "Well, he's been hanging out with Naruto lately."Neji said. "That explains everything."Tenten said.

_One day your standing in the middle of the road_

All the guests went up to Neji and Tenten to give them their gifts. Naruto was first. "Congratulations guys, I hope you enjoy my gift!"Naruto said and walked off. Tenten opened it. It was a twelve pack of ramen. "He needs a lot of help."Tenten said creeped out. Hinata walked up to them. "C-Congratulations."Hinata said. She gave them her gift and walked off. It was a photo album. Next Tsunade walked up to them. "Hey guys congratulations, and here's your wedding gift."Tsunade said. She handed them a stack of papers. "Tsunade I really appreciate it but these are a stack of papers."Neji said. "Yea, yea I know you have to sign them, I forgot what they are but you two have to sign them because your married and stuff."Tsunade said. "Tsunade this is the marriage certificate."Tenten said. "Yea, yea that's what it's called, thank you for reminding me. Well can you just sign these papers so I can go."Tsunade said.

_And you don't know where your going_

"Yea, yea hold on."Neji said. Tenten and Neji were signing the papers. "Umm Tsunade, can you explain this, the question says how many years you think you will be married."Tenten asked. "And this one says how many kids do you have or think you will have."Neji asked. "Oh sorry, those were just for fun for you guys."Tsunade said. "But this one asks if we're married."Tenten said looking at the paper with Neji. "That was a joke and also for some fun."Tsunade said. "Ha ha very funny."Tenten said sarcastically. "I know, I know I should be doing this to newlywed couples more often."Tsunade said while laughing. "Tsunade, tenten was being sarcastic."Neji said. "I don't care just sign the papers. Well at least I think it's funny. I bet other people will think so."Tsunade said. Neji and Tenten finished signing the papers and Tsunade left.

_All of a sudden your whole life changes_

"Can we go now?"Tenten asked. "Yea, come one let's go."Neji said. "Neji we have a problem."Tenten said. "What is it?"Neji asked. "My wedding dress, it's kinda to big to fit in your car."Tenten said. "Fine, go back to Hinata's room and change into the dress you were **suppose** to wear for the reception."Neji said. Tenten walked back into Hinata's house. Tenten walked into her room and saw Naruto kissing Hinata. Tenten immediately went outside the door and knocked. "Uhh, Hinata I need to change into my other dress."Tenten said. "Oh ok hold on."Hinata said. Hinata opened the door and let Tenten in. Naruto walked out of the room. "Hey Tenten, congratulations."Naruto said and ran downstairs. Tenten walked into the room. "Hinata what was that about?"Tenten asked. "Oh n-nothing, Naruto just came over to say h-hi."Hinata said. "Doesn't look like it."Tenten said. "It's ok I understand you like him, I won't get in your way, but just to tell you he needs help."Tenten said. "I-I know, but I want t-to h-help."Hinata said. "He can you help me out of this dress?"Tenten asked. Hinata nodded. Tenten was changed into a much lighter dress but it still was white.

_And life finally gives you something back_

_It's been a mean world without you_

_Boy, I love ya, I love ya_

Tenten went downstairs and outside to Neji's car. "Sorry I took so long."Tenten said as she closed the car door. "It's ok but what happened up there?"Neji asked. "Well I opened the door and found Naruto and your cousin kissing."Tenten said. "Really, I guess it's ok."Neji said. "Should we be going now?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded. "Umm, Neji this is the way to your house, not mine. Do you remember I have to pick up my stuff to move in your house?"Tenten asked. "I remember. When I was getting ready to go downstairs for the wedding, I called the movers and all your stuff is already here."Neji said. Neji parked the car in the driveway.

_I think about us(all the day)_

_I think about ya(always)_

_Love ain't always _

_Com-pli-cat-ed_

Tenten opened the door and Neji surprised her by picking her up bridal style. They walked in, everything was fixed, all of Tenten's stuff was put into place. Neji placed Tenten down on the bed. "Those are some movers."Tenten said. "Yea, they are."Neji said. Neji closed the door. "What are you doing?"Tenten asked. "This."Neji said. Neji kissed her. "I love you."Tenten said. "I love you too."Neji said. Tenten was happy, Neji was still his self but a truly changed person. He used to be cold but now he's not afraid to show his feelings for others and especially Tenten. That was it, now it was only a matter of time until they have kids and actually get to start their family.

&&

Okay, so was that. It took me a few days to write this songfic but to me it was worth it cause I love this couple.

Song: Complicated

Artist: Nivea

I hope anyone who reads this really enjoyed it and if you read earlier I included some of my friends. Suki from Erika my best friend, Karen my other best friend, and Stephanie Erika's little sister. Don't ask me why Erika's little sister is in this fic, stephanie wanted to be in it. So please leave me some reviews and remember no flames.

–CherryBlossom414


End file.
